


First Time I Saw You

by bealovelylady



Series: First Times (SouMako fics) [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, First Time, Gay Bar, Love at First Sight, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: This was so out-of-the-norm for Makoto that he didn’t even know how to feel about it. This was his first time ever at a gay bar, and considering how it was going, probably his last.Nagisa and Rei hadn’t shut up about this place for six months, and Makoto had been feeling particularly lonely lately. After a rough string of failed relationships with girls who all claimed he wasn’t man enough or wasn’t loving enough as a boyfriend should be, he’d given up on dating for a while.But the prospect of spending another Saturday night alone in his tiny apartment actually made him queasy, so he’d decided to go out and see where his feet led him. He’d thought that the gay bar his two friends had mentioned might be a potential destination, but he was still shocked when he found himself actually standing in front of it.





	First Time I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just 15k of purely self-indulgent writing so ignore it if it’s a little loose on the plot ;)

This was so out-of-the-norm for Makoto that he didn’t even know how to feel about it. This was his first time ever at a gay bar, and considering how it was going, probably his last. 

Nagisa and Rei hadn’t shut up about this place for six months, and Makoto had been feeling particularly lonely lately. After a rough string of failed relationships with girls who all claimed he wasn’t man enough or wasn’t loving enough as a boyfriend should be, he’d given up on dating for a while. And it wasn’t that he was put off by the fact that he could be gay, it had just never even occurred to him. He’d spent most of his life around half naked men and one very energetic girl, but he’d never really felt a strong pull towards anyone. They were his friends, it just didn’t occur to him. 

But the prospect of spending another Saturday night alone in his tiny apartment actually made him queasy, so he’d decided to go out and see where his feet led him. He’d thought that the gay bar his two friends had mentioned might be a potential destination, but he was still shocked when he found himself actually standing in front of it. 

The door opened as a couple walked out, and warmth and a yummy smell followed them out. They both glanced at him and smiled, one of them even greeting him. He nodded and smiled back, but still stood frozen, too unsure to take those final few steps.

“You going in?” asked a voice from behind him. 

“Ah-“ squeaked Makoto, quickly coughing to cover up his embarrassing sound. He whirled around.

Behind him stood an attractive, smiling man, looking Makoto up and down like he was amused by him. 

“We don’t bite, I swear. Unless you’re into that,” he winked. Makoto blushed all shades of red.

“Ah, no-! I don’t- I don’t think so...”

The man, whose light pink hair looked like a halo around his head in the glow of the streetlights, tossed his head back and laughed heartily. He stepped forward and smacked Makoto on the back. “Come on, it’ll be fun. You seem like good company, and I promise I’ll do my best to give you a good evening.”

Makoto looked the man up and down, and though he was attractive and nice, it didn’t do much for Makoto aside from a friendly feeling. 

“First time?” asked the man with a smile.

“Yeah...”

The man looked Makoto over again, more intently now, studying his face, and then he whispered in awe, “ _First_ time?!”

“Wha-?” Makoto uttered, confused, but the man just chuckled and nodded to himself. 

“Don’t worry too much about it, just hang out and have some fun. It’s no good to stress about finding love.”

And with that, Makoto had an arm hooked through his and he was escorted inside the sweet-smelling bar. 

“My name’s Kisumi, by the way,” said the man as he leaned up and into Makoto. He was warm and felt nice against Makoto’s arm, and if the brunet turned he could smell his cologne, but there still weren’t any special feelings. Maybe he wasn’t on the right track...

The bar wasn’t too loud, but a lot of people still stood close to talk. Looking around, Makoto realized that at least he wasn’t put off by seeing men flirt with each other. There was even a couple in the corner making out, and Makoto found himself looking away with a small smile. So that was a good first step. And maybe Kisumi was right and he should just focus on having fun, not looking for a boyfriend or the identity of his sexual orientation. 

Kisumi pulled him to the bar and ordered a drink, and after some prompting, Makoto ordered one too. He didn’t drink a lot, but Kisumi recommended the mint julep, and Makoto relented, even if it was just to have something in his hand. 

“Let me introduce you,” Kisumi said then when they both had their drinks in hand. He took Makoto’s hand this time, which Makoto also realized he had no aversion to, and he led him to a table of two men. Cheers went up at the sight of Kisumi.

“Hey, guys! I found a cutie outside,” Kisumi greeted with a wink. He pulled Makoto closer and then released his hand to put it on his back instead. “He’s a first timer, so be nice.”

Three handsome men grinned at Makoto, and he smiled awkwardly back. 

“Makoto, this is Seijuro and Rin.”

Seijuro, the tallest of the bunch, stuck his hand out and greeted Makoto warmly. “Nice to meet ya, dude. Just relax, we’re all friends here.”

“Yeah, Mikoshiba here’s not even gay,” the man named Rin joked. 

“Listen, I’m not opposed, but your sister might have some problems with her husband cheating behind her back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Rin, even as he gave Seijuro a look that seemed to say he’d kill the man if he even thought about doing that to his sister.

“Hey, guys, be nice. Rin, say hi.”

“Hey. Welcome.” He looked Makoto over once or twice, and finally he gave a big, wide grin, sharp, shark teeth glistening in the light. 

“Hello,” Makoto said back with a nod to both of them. Then he paused and looked between Rin and Kisumi. “So, are you two-?”

Kisumi laughed and Rin made a disgusted noise. “Believe it or not, we’re both bottoms, so that wouldn’t work very well for us,” Kisumi said with a grin. “Plus, I’ve known this guy since we were both in diapers.”

“Oh,” Makoto said, and then he processed what Kisumi had said and turned red again. “Oh-!”

Kisumi laughed aloud and Rin shook his head. 

“How new are you, newbie?” he asked, leaning forward. 

“He’s a baby!” Kisumi exclaimed with an obnoxious wink. 

“Ohh~” sang out two voices in unison, Rin and Seijuro nodding in understanding.

But Makoto was confused again and glanced between the three of them, his eyes finally settling on Kisumi. “How did you-?”

Kisumi just laughed again and smacked Makoto on the back. “You look like a deer in headlights, darling. It’s obvious. But don’t worry, you’re in safe hands with us.”

Rin and Seijuro looked Makoto up and down and nodded in some kind of secret agreement, like Kisumi had said something only they understood. 

“Rin and I will teach you all about it,” Kisumi said with a grin and wink, like Makoto could understand their secret code as well. There was a soft smack to his rump and Makoto squeaked again. 

“Oh, definitely,” said Seijuro now, nodding. “He’s one of y’all,” he added, glancing between Rin and Kisumi. 

“That’s why I said he’s safe,” Kisumi said, nodding too. Makoto felt so lost, the three having their own kind of conversation. 

“Though we should tell him to watch out for Sou.”

Kisumi giggled. “Seriously? No offense, but I don’t think Sou’s into...” He looked at Makoto, who blinked back at him. 

“You just say that cause Sou doesn’t like anyone you set him up with,” Rin said with a grin. 

“Well, I mean, you and him-!”

“That was ages ago, Kisumi!” Rin huffed, angry now. Makoto was desperately trying to follow the conversation. 

“I’m sorry, but... who’s Sou?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to him. 

“Yeah, where is Sou, anyways?” Kisumi asked the other two after a long pause. 

“Bathroom,” Rin and Seijuro chimed up together. 

Kisumi shook his head and sighed. “He’d spend all day in front of a mirror if we let him. He’s obsessed with looking perfect.” Kisumi leaned into Makoto and whispered, “He’s a good guy, but really anal about his hair.” Then he made a vague notion like maybe Makoto should steer away from him and implying, with rolled eyes, that Sou was a little crazy. The group chuckled. 

Kisumi pulled a chair out for Makoto and then himself, and shuffled onto the tall stool. 

“I’m gonna go pull Sousuke back,” Rin said at some point, and the other two made obnoxious kissing noises at his back, while Rin yelled that it was ages ago, when would they let it go?

“What’s that about?” Makoto asked curiously, watching Rin’s back. 

“Oh!” Kisumi exclaimed, his eyes glittering as he clasped Makoto’s hands to his chest. “Listen, listen!

“Five years ago, Rin got drunk off his ass and he came onto Sousuke and basically admitted he’d always been in love with him and whatever. So Sousuke was drunk enough to make out with his best friend, and every once in a while, if they’re both drunk enough, they’ll go to a corner and get it on. They’ve never dated or anything, but Rin swore one time while he was drunk that Sousuke was an absolute god in the bedroom, and said he’d never have sex like that again.”

“But when they’re sober, they act like they’re still just best friends,” offered Seijuro. 

“Unfortunately, I think it’s kinda one sided, and they’ve both realized it’s best to just let it go quietly for the sake of their friendship,” Kisumi said with a somber nod, staring off after Rin. 

“But we still like to poke fun at Rin,” Seijuro said with a grin. 

“Of course!” chirped Kisumi, grinning too.

Makoto chuckled softly. All in all, he thought he’d been really lucky to meet Kisumi outside. 

“So, you gonna mingle?” asked Seijuro as he watched Makoto look around curiously. 

“Oh,” Makoto whispered, eyes moving back to the orange-haired man. “No, I wouldn’t even know...” He wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. Didn’t know where to start, where to look? 

“What’s your type, baby boy?” asked Kisumi genuinely. 

Makoto glanced at him and then around. “Umm...” He blinked in confusion, but Seijuro saved him from answering.

“Wow, you are a baby,” he murmured in awe.

“Just curious, then?” asked Kisumi.

Makoto sighed and looked into his drink. He took a slow sip of it and sighed again. “I guess I’m just lonely and I want to feel something special for someone, share something meaningful.”

Kisumi nodded like he understood completely. 

“I feel ya, bro. I’m lucky to have married my high school sweetheart, but I can imagine that stuff is tough.”

“Especially for us guys,” Kisumi agreed. “Also, Sei, we all know you’re sickly happy and head over heels, so hush for a bit.”

Seijuro chuckled good-humoredly. Then he looked back at Makoto and said confidently, “But you’re attractive and you’ve got a nice body, so don’t worry too much about all that.”

“You’ll find the right person, and when you see them, you’ll know.”

The three of them were so lost in conversation that none had noticed Rin re-approaching with a tall man in tow. 

“Why so gloomy?” Rin asked as he got back in his stool. 

The chair beside Makoto moved and he glanced over, startled. It only took half a second, but suddenly he felt his heart violently jump into his throat. 

A deep voice gave a short apology, ice clinked in a glass as a large hand picked up it’s drink, and Makoto’s ears rang like he was flying through a tunnel. Everything was hyper-focused on the man who was now sitting beside him. 

Thankfully, Kisumi’s smack on his back brought him back and he turned to his drink, lifting it up to drink in an attempt to calm himself and cool his cheeks. He was hyper aware of everything, of eyes on him and introductions being made. 

“Sou, this is our newest addition. Don’t be a butt to him, he’s a baby. Makoto, this is Sousuke.”

Too violently, Makoto set his now-empty glass down. “Oh-“ he yelped softly at the loud sound it made, too conscious off all the eyes on him still. “Mmhmm,” he mumbled awkwardly as he bravely turned to the man beside him. Then he lost his cool again and mumbled out an awkward, “Hillo.”

Kisumi was the first to burst into laughter, the other two quickly following suit, but Makoto and Sousuke had now locked eyes and Makoto was frozen solid. 

Before him sat a perfect man, insanely handsome and tall, fitted into a nice suit that looked nearly glued to his body as it showed off wide shoulders and thick arms. His black hair was short and styled back, and his teal eyes were piercing, mesmerizing like the sea in early evening. 

The man offered him a small chuckle and crooked smile that made Makoto’s heart leap out of his chest completely. 

“I need another drink-!” he yelped out as he made a quick retreat back to the bar. He ordered another mint julep and tried to calm himself, failing miserably until he realized it’d look worse the longer he was gone. He carefully made his way back to the table, trying desperately not to spill his drink with how bad his hands were shaking. If he just didn’t look to his right for the rest of the evening... 

Everyone greeted him back and it was all good until Sousuke opened his mouth and Makoto realized there was no escaping this man’s allure. He sipped at his drink the whole time, afraid to even open his mouth or look away from the floating mint leaf in his glass, his heart beating wildly in his chest the whole time. Every once in a while he’d feel eyes on him from his right, lips pulling into a smile, and Sousuke’s voice saying something to include him in the conversation, but Makoto could barely sit there without exploding.

It wasn’t surprising now that all of his relationships had failed before. For the first time in his life, Makoto realized that he’d never truly had a crush on anyone before. 

His only defense now was picking out Sousuke’s flaws. But as the night dragged on, Makoto realized with each consequent drink that the man was absolutely perfect and that Makoto was completely and absolutely in love. 

Around his third drink, he stopped being so tight lipped, and by his fourth, he forgot why he’d been embarrassed in the first place. His fifth drink gave him the confidence to “Go get ‘em, tiger!”, as Kisumi had affectionately whispered in his ear. 

Seijuro ordered another round of drinks for everyone and Makoto finally turned and spoke to Sousuke. “So what do you do?”

Sousuke turned to Makoto, a little bit of surprise in his eyes, but then he smiled warmly again. “Just a boring businessman.”

“Don’t let him lie to you, Mako!” Seijuro called out, he too was on his fifth drink, but he looked like he didn’t feel drunk at all. “That man there is one of the lead guys in one of the biggest companies in Tokyo.”

Makoto’s heart tha-thumped again for the millionth time. God, seriously, if this man could stop being the perfect man for like two seconds... “Wow~!” He crooned, and then considering all the alcohol flowing through his system, it was no surprise when he confidently leaned forward and added in a sultry voice, “You seem way too perfect to even be human.”

Sousuke blinked at him in surprise and then let out a loud laugh like he didn’t want to admit he liked the compliment. “What the heck? I swear I’m just a regular dude. Guys, help me out.”

“Ooh, you want us to tell embarrassing stories?” chimed Rin. 

“I’ve got so many~” Kisumi sing-songed. 

“Are you sure those stories aren’t actually more embarrassing for you two than Sou?” Seijuro asked dubiously, the most sober of the bunch, aside from Sousuke. 

But by now, Makoto had his forearm between Sousuke’s as he leaned into him, and he turned and nodded eagerly at Rin and Kisumi. “Tell me, tell me.”

There was a warm chuckle right by Makoto’s ear, and he felt like his insides were melting into a puddle. He wanted to cry and laugh and take Sousuke home. Wow, he needed to calm down. He reached for his drink and took a few more sips. 

If it wasn’t for how obnoxiously flirty Makoto was getting, anyone would have thought they were just a group of friends hanging out. In a short moment of slight soberness, Makoto thanked his lucky stars for Nagisa and Rei, and Kisumi and the others too. He peeked at Sousuke from the corner of his eye and smiled into his seventh drink. He didn’t even really care anymore that Sousuke seemed to regard him as nothing more than just another good friend, because that was a huge step for a newbie to the group like him. And he was just happy enough to know that at least Sousuke wasn’t ignoring him either, cause that could have also happened. 

At some point, Makoto had put his hand in Sousuke’s, and it was thirty minutes of Makoto staring in awe at how small and perfect his hand looked in Sousuke’s. He was so wrapped up that he didn’t notice the fond stares, or knowing glances traded between friends, all of them knowing Sousuke wouldn’t let anyone ever touch him like that, yet here they were. No one said a word, but everyone but Makoto knew what was going on. 

For the first time in his life, it seemed like Sousuke had found something he liked looking at more than his own reflection. 

x

“Hey, Sousuke, why don’t you drive Mako home? It’ll be easiest for you since you have a car.”

“No, it’s fine...” Makoto mumbled, waving his hand, but he had to hold on to the table to support himself. “I’ll be all right.” Thankfully, he was still drunk enough not to feel too embarrassed about his behavior in the past four hours. 

“Mako, baby, just let the man take you home,” Kisumi chirped, his arm around Seijuro, who looked the steadiest of the other three. Rin was still sitting down, but his eyes were roaming around the bar like he didn’t want to go home alone tonight. There was a man three tables down that Rin seemed to look back to more than anyone else. 

Sousuke looked like he wanted to suggest Rin go home tonight, but then the other stood up, looking surprisingly steady on his feet, and he waved to his friends. “I’ll see you all later,” he said, distracted as he moved forward. 

“Ooh~” sang Kisumi after his friend, but that was the last comment anyone made on the issue, all of them knowing Rin could take care of himself. A minute later, Rin was sitting next to the man with black hair and a dark purple shirt, and by the time the other four made it out the door together, Rin had the man by the hand and he was pulling him towards the bathroom. 

“Ooh~” sang Kisumi again, and then the door closed behind them and the quiet settled in. 

“I’ll take Kisumi home, Sou,” Seijuro told the other two, and then Kisumi was hefted into Sei’s arms and he squeaked in delight. 

“Good night, you two~!” sang Kisumi, snuggling his face into Seijuro’s neck. 

“I’m married, Kisumi!” was the last thing the two heard as Seijuro walked off, and then Makoto glanced over at Sousuke. 

“I can-“

But Sousuke was already pulling out his keys and shaking his head. “I’ll take you home, Makoto.”

And Makoto smiled, warmth bubbling up despite how embarrassed he should be at the idea of spending time with Sousuke in a small space. 

“Wow~!” sang Makoto in awe as Sousuke opened the passenger side of his black Range Rover. He climbed inside, hands gently griping cool leather, staring around in awe. He’d never once been in a car, let alone one this nice. When Sousuke got into the driver’s side, Makoto whispered, “I’m scared to even touch anything.”

Sousuke turned to him and let out a deep, rumbling laugh. Makoto’s heart skipped a beat, and he was reminded how much he craved this man. He gripped his fingers a little tighter as Sousuke grinned at him. Even in this low light, his eyes were gorgeous. 

“You can touch whatever you want,” Sousuke chuckled, and Makoto was so tempted to ask if that included his body, but he was slowly feeling the alcohol wear off, his confidence along with it. He was in a happy, sleepy buzz now. “Why don’t you touch my GPS and put your address in?” Sousuke suggested as he buckled up his seatbelt. 

Makoto fumbled with his own belt and struggled to get the metal buckle into the lock, trying to remember his address at the same time. He was totally lost in thought when a shadow closed over him and large hands joined his own. He released the buckle with a yelp of surprise and looked up to find Sousuke’s face extremely close to his own. He let out a slow, hot breath and begged his body to calm down even as he craved more proximity. He could smell Sousuke’s cologne, and damn it, he smelled like heaven. There was a peak of his collar bone past his slightly opened button-up, and Makoto was so tempted to lean forward and give the attractive jutting bone a kiss. He’d never guessed he could be so obsessed with a man’s body, especially after having seen so many in his younger years. 

Sousuke pulled back and took his warmth with him too, and Makoto sighed forlornly as he turned to the center console. Sousuke turned the car on and then pressed some buttons, the screen lighting up with a query to enter an address. Makoto typed slowly, all too aware of Sousuke so close to him. “There,” he whispered when he was finally done. 

“That’s not too far.”

“I hope it’s not out of your way,” Makoto said worriedly, but Sousuke reassured him with a smile. 

“I promise it’s not, and even if it was, it’s nothing I would be upset about.”

“Oh,” mumbled Makoto, cheeks warming. “Okay.”

He sat back against a cool, comfy leather seat and let the soft music Sousuke had playing lull him to calm. He was almost sad when Sousuke pulled his SUV into Makoto’s apartment’s parking lot. 

“I’ll walk you up to your door-“ Sousuke said as he parked and turned off his car. 

“No, that’s really all right.” Makoto felt sober enough now to make it up to his apartment without embarrassing himself. Besides, he was a little ashamed now of his tiny place, which wasn’t really much bigger than this car. He pulled out his keys and picked out the one to his apartment to show he was fine, turning to smile at the man beside him. 

He wasn’t prepared for the sober-ish feeling of Sousuke’s warm smile. He’d forgotten, and that was his truest downfall. Feeling the need to escape before he became a frozen mess, he unclicked his seatbelt and opened his door carefully, but a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Feel free to come hang out with us again sometime,” Sousuke told him. “We’re there pretty much every Saturday.”

Makoto nibbled at his lip, and Sousuke probably misunderstood that, as he amended, “If the bar is not your scene-“

But Makoto shook his head firmly and smiled. “I had a lot of fun, I just don’t want to impose.”

Sousuke chuckled. “No way! Everyone really liked you, and we’re super chill.”

Makoto bit at his lip again, knowing he shouldn’t read into the invite, and nodded his head. “Yeah. Okay.”

Then he turned back to Sousuke and smiled warmly. “Thanks for a great night and for driving me home. I’ll-“ he paused there, changing his mind on his words and simply saying, “Have a good night.”

When he got up to his apartment, he hugged his tiny kittens and cried for a solid thirty minutes over the heart-pounding evening he’d just had with a man who couldn’t be anything but absolutely perfect.

x

He was probably too early, and he still felt a little awkward about just showing up only on Sousuke’s invitation. He’d spent the whole week debating back and forth; he didn’t want to look too desperate, but they were really cool guys. He shouldn’t just go for Sousuke, but the man had invited him. He shouldn’t get his hopes up, but he really just wanted to see the man again. Yeah, he missed Sousuke, and the other guys, too. 

He needn’t have worried so, as Seijuro called him over the instant he spotted him standing a few feet away from the bar. He was ordering a drink and he waved Makoto over to him. “Mint julep?” he asked with a wide grin. 

Makoto nodded, smiling a little shyly. 

Seijuro glanced at him and clapped a hand on his back. He smiled genuinely and said, “Glad you came back, bud.”

Makoto felt relief wash over him, like maybe he wasn’t going to make an obvious fool of himself tonight. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“Rin and Sousuke are over at our same table. I’ll bring your drink.”

“Kisumi’s not here?”

“He works late, so he’s always a late arrival.”

“Oh,” Makoto whispered, now a little unsure, but Seijuro waved him off with a laugh. 

“Go on. You’re already one of us, so don’t be so nervous.”

Makoto nodded and shuffled off, trying to spot a head of longer red hair in the crowd. 

“Ah!” cried Rin when he spotted Makoto. He’d been searching the crowd for someone, and smiled wide when he saw Makoto. He waved the man over. “You came back!”

“Ah, yeah,” nodded Makoto. He’d forgotten how hyper-aware he was of Sousuke when he wasn’t sober. A small glance to his right sent his heart instantly to his throat. He offered a shaky smile and wave. Sousuke looked his same perfect and confident self. 

“Glad you came back,” he said with a soft smile. Makoto’s cheeks heated up, and he ducked his head down as he sat to hide his obvious bubbly feelings. 

Rin was still looking desperately around the bar, and finally he let out an excited yelp. “I’ll-“ he rushed as he jumped up, “be right back.”

And with that he ran off, and now it was just Sousuke and Makoto. The dark-haired man wore a well fitted long sleeve tee and nice jeans today, his hair still perfectly styled, his posture perfect as he sipped slowly on a jack and coke. 

“Did you get inside okay last week?”

“Ah-! Yes, thank you!” Makoto yelped a little too loudly. He blushed, glancing up at Sousuke before realizing that was a mistake and quickly turning back to look at the bar, pretending he was looking for Seijuro. 

Sousuke leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table. “I hope you weren’t too sick Sunday morning.”

Makoto’s head jerked back to Sousuke and he shook it shortly. “No, I was okay. I drank a lot of water before going to bed...”

“Good,” smiled Sousuke warmly, and Makoto’s whole body lit up with heat. 

“Ah...” he whispered to himself. He tilted his head away but he couldn’t take his eyes off Sousuke. “You’re not... in a suit today,” he noted awkwardly.

Sousuke chuckled. “No, I came from home today instead of work.”

“Oh. You must work hard,” Makoto whispered a little mournfully. 

“Yeah, I guess, but I also know when to put work aside and have a good time with my friends. That’s why we always meet here on Saturdays.” He glanced up and around, then back to Makoto. “We all actually have pretty stressful jobs, so we decided early on to always commit to one day a week to just relax.”

“That’s really nice. How long have you all been friends?”

“Oh, a long, long time. Seijuro was my senpai in high school, and I’ve know Rin and Kisumi since we were kids.”

Makoto gave a relieved laugh. “I’m glad I’m not the first newbie.” It would have felt much weirder if they were all childhood friends.

Sousuke grinned at that and took a sip of his drink. “No, you’re good. Kisumi will be happy to see you again. He scolded me for not getting your number so he could add you to our group chat.” Sousuke pulled out his phone and unlocked it. “He hasn’t shut up about you.”

Sousuke showed his screen and scrolled through some texts. Makoto saw repeated flashes of the words “handsome, funny, pure cinnamon bun,” and he let out a chuckle. 

“Actually,” said Sousuke as he turned his phone back, pressing some buttons. “I’ll add you now.”

Makoto was all too aware that he was basically putting his phone number in Sousuke’s contacts by doing this, though he was sure it was only an innocent gesture for the other man. Still his heart raced as he typed out his number. 

Only two seconds later, his own phone buzzed to life in his pocket, and he saw a new text bubble pop up on Sousuke’s phone. 

_Is that who I think it is?? Is he there?????_

“Told you he’d be happy to see you in here,” Sousuke nodded.

Seijuro wrote, _Ayy!_ , with way too many emojis, and across the room, Rin pulled out his phone and grinned at it, shoving it back in his pockets as he ushered someone towards their table. 

Makoto was fairly sure it was the same guy that Rin had left them to meet last weekend, though today he wore a black tee and light jeans with holes in them. He was handsome, though he looked a little bored as Rin pulled out a seat for him next to his own. “Guys, this is Haru. He’s new in town, so I thought I’d introduce him to some good guys.”

He introduced Sousuke and Makoto and then pointed to Seijuro as the man walked back to the table. “Haru’s a freshman at Tokyo U with a sports scholarship!” Rin explained like it was the greatest news he’d ever shared. 

Seijuro set his and Makoto’s drinks down and then slapped Rin across the back, another secret shared joke. “Well, good for you, dude~!”

Makoto shared a confused look with Sousuke, but the man just laughed and shook his head. In the group chat, he texted, _Rin’s got himself another sport boy._

So that was Rin’s type, huh? That made him wonder if Sousuke had been into sports when he was younger. He certainly had the physique of someone active. Makoto smiled to himself as he took a sip of his drink. It tasted a little sweeter than before, and Seijuro winked at him. Gosh, he’d really made a fool of himself last week, hadn’t he, he thought in embarrassment. But everyone was acting normally, aside from Rin, who was solely focused on Haru, the two leaning together and speaking quietly. Seijuro decided to take the spot on the other side of Makoto today, and he leaned on his elbow and turned towards the two. 

“Glad to see Sousuke’s driving didn’t kill you,” he joked good-naturedly. 

“I drive fine, Sei. And unlike all of you, I stopped drinking after the one you ordered me.”

“Yeah, yeah, man of steel and what not.”

No wonder Sousuke had been the steadiest of them all night. It was true, thinking back now, that he’d only had two drinks, and that had been early in the evening too. Maybe tonight he’d loosen up a little more and Makoto wouldn’t have to be the only fool. 

But Sousuke sipped his drink slowly, savoring it, and Makoto quickly found himself again downing his drinks just to ignore his racing heart. 

On his third drink, Kisumi arrived, and then there was enough distraction for Makoto to not need alcohol as his only confidence booster. He grew more relaxed as the night went on, as he watched Rin and Haru slowly glue themselves to each other until Haru was in Rin’s lap. The two at least were participating in the conversation now, happy enough with the physical contact to pay attention to the others, and Kisumi ordered two plates of loaded fries to nosh on. 

Sousuke had been leaning forward, eyes always drifting back to Makoto unbeknownst, watching Makoto go from downing his drinks to neglecting the last half of his third completely. He sat back, a complex frown on his lips, as he casually draped his arm across the back of Makoto’s stool. Everyone but Makoto seemed to notice, a few elbow jabs and looks being shared between the other three friends, Haru blinking either uncaringly or cluelessly. 

As the night wore on and Makoto didn’t order another drink, Sousuke grew visibly more restless next to him. He sat back up and leaned to the left on his shoulder. 

Makoto felt his warmth, could smell him, but he was too scared to turn around and find it was all a pleasant daydream, loving the proximity too much to move and jeopardize it. Any little move might make Sousuke move away, as he was just trying to get comfortable, right? 

When a large hand pressed to his back though, near his left side, Makoto startled into a straighter sitting position. He pressed his lips together and chanced a glance to his right. Sousuke was so much closer than he’d thought, and his heart picked up speed. The hand on his back was incredibly warm and felt way too nice. Makoto blinked, unsure of how to interpret the situation. 

He opted for eating more fries in a blind attempt to calm himself, but Sousuke’s hand never moved away. Thirty minutes passed and then Makoto could swear that Sousuke was slowly moving his fingers up and down, caressing Makoto’s side just the slightest bit. He unwittingly leaned back more, into Sousuke’s shoulder and his hand. Silently, he acknowledged Sousuke, and Sousuke began rubbing his thumb in circles in response. His breath was warm against Makoto’s neck, like he was turned a little towards him. Makoto was desperate to know what was happening, praying it was exactly what he wanted it to be. 

Was Sousuke seriously flirting with him right now? With _him_?

If the obnoxious grin on Kisumi’s face was anything to go by, Makoto had to think that, yes, yeah he was. He slowly turned his face again and finally met Sousuke’s eyes. There was the smallest squeeze to his ribs as Sousuke smiled so fondly at him, and Makoto whispered in shock, “Oh..!” He turned back with red cheeks and a slamming heart and a warm chuckle right by his ear. _Ohh..._ He pressed his hands between his thighs as he ached. Every breath over the shell of his ear was another ounce of his sanity gone out the window. 

“I... need to go to the bathroom-!” he announced just before he was sure he was going to turn around and grab Sousuke to kiss him, or run away completely. He hustled off his chair and to the back where the bathrooms were. The two couples he saw along the way didn’t help him at all, as he could only wish it was Sousuke holding _him_ like that against the wall. 

He shook as he sat down on the toilet and tried to calm himself. Maybe he did need more alcohol after all, he decided. He didn’t want to rely on drinking to get him through every encounter with Sousuke, but he also was ready to claw out of his insecure and unsure skin every time the man even looked at him. He had fallen so fast, for the very first time, and at 25 years old, he had absolutely no clue what to do about any of this. 

“Mako?” called a sweet voice, Kisumi’s shoes appearing under the bottom of the stall door. “You okay, sweetheart?”

“Kisumi...” Makoto whimpered pitifully. 

“Boo-boo, what’s wrong?!” Kisumi asked, concerned. 

“I just... It’s too much...”

“What, alcohol?” Kisumi asked like he didn’t know exactly what Makoto was talking about. 

“No-! You know...”

Kisumi chuckled. “Finish peeing and come out here.”

Makoto stood up and timidly came out to wash his hands. When he was done, Kisumi grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug. 

“How does it feel, falling for someone like that?” Kisumi giggled after a few minutes of silence. Makoto pulled back, red as a tomato. “God, Makoto, if you could just see how darn adorable you are with Sou.”

“Ah, but he’s...” Makoto shook his head. He bit his lip to bite back any doubts about Sousuke’s real feelings. The more time he spent away from the man, the easier it was to convince himself that it was just a friendly thing, it wasn’t flirting on Sousuke’s part. “Anyways, he’s too good for me,” he finally whispered. 

To which Kisumi tossed his head back and laughed aloud. “No, you’ve just got love goggles on, honey. Trust me, Sousuke is far from perfect, and he’s probably a mess as we speak right now, trying to figure out what’s taking you so long to get back. Listen, he’s obsessive and over-protective, and insanely possessive.”

Makoto blinked at Kisumi, trying to decide which of those things would be a bad thing for him. “So?” he finally whispered.

Kisumi laughed aloud again. “God, see! You two are perfect for each other, so go out there and get you a man!”

Makoto colored red down to his chest, and he gripped his hands together. Kisumi had to pry them apart with two hands, taking Makoto’s in his own when he succeeded. “Come on, cuteness. Look in the mirror, get some real confidence about how adorable you are, and let’s go get you laid.”

“No-!” blubbered Makoto in embarrassment, but Kisumi was already pulling him back out, laughing as he dragged the other along. 

Their first stop was the bar for another drink, and then Makoto was shooed back into his chair. Maybe it was the lighting, but Sousuke looked relieved to see him. Makoto took his seat and a sip of his drink. Sousuke leaned forward, smiling worriedly, a hand pushing aside some of Makoto’s bangs. “Feeling okay?”

Makoto’s whole core shook, and all he could manage was a nod, eyes locked on Sousuke. The man smiled and Makoto’s whole world felt righted again. His heart went back to its fast pace and Makoto turned to distract himself again with his drink. He was more prepared this time when Sousuke’s hand grasped his side, but his whole body still lit into flames at it. His hand was lower this time too, thumb smoothing over his lower back. Makoto automatically leaned more to his right and back, Sousuke’s solid structure and warmth there to meet him, and even as his heart sped, he felt reassured again. He closed his eyes and soaked in the confidence Kisumi had tried to give him earlier. Purple eyes met his own when he opened them again, Kisumi smiling across the table at him. 

Sousuke got back into the conversation, as if he could relax now that Makoto was warming up to him, and every time he spoke, Makoto’s heart flew into his throat. He drank his drink and then slowly turned his head down and towards Sousuke’s voice, until he was being lulled to ultimate relaxation by the alcohol and the man beside him. He opened his eyes slowly and carefully inspected Sousuke’s body. Oh, he wanted to wake up in those arms, feel those thighs against his own, rest his head on that chest. Sousuke was absolutely dangerous, Makoto knew, but he didn’t have any motivation at all to put on the brakes. 

Because he wanted this, so badly. He wanted Sousuke. 

Kisumi hauled Seijuro off to the bar at some point for more drinks and snacks, and Rin and Haru had disappeared somewhere too, and Makoto was way too warm and cozy in his feelings that he didn’t even think to awkwardly pull away even a little. He was in such a state of chill that he barely noticed when lips brushed ever so softly against his temple. In fact, he wouldn’t fully register it until he was in bed that night. 

“Makoto,” Sousuke whispered softly into his ear, and Makoto gave a pleased shiver as a response. “Want me to take you home now?”

Makoto pulled himself out of his reverie and glanced around. Rin and Haru were nowhere to be seen, and Kisumi was at the bar with another man, Seijuro’s jacket gone from his chair. Had he fallen asleep or had he really been so absorbed in Sousuke that he’d missed Seijuro leaving?

Sousuke noticed Makoto’s line of sight and said, “He thought you were sleeping so he just waved me goodbye. And it looks like Kisumi’s found himself some entertainment. And Rin and Haru, well...” He chuckled softly. 

Makoto, in his half-asleep, slightly drunk state, reached out and gripped a fistful of Sousuke’s shirt. He looked up at the man and nodded slowly. “Yeah. You can take me home.” 

He thought he’d probably meant that Sousuke could take him back to his place, but Sousuke, like the perfect gentleman he was, pulled up the backlog of Makoto’s address in his car’s GPS. He buckled Makoto in as he sat with his side to the back of the seat, eyes on Sousuke, hands curled up in his lap. 

Being much less drunk this time, Makoto took in more details about the drive; the road sounds were soft inside the car and the ride was smooth, and despite Seijuro’s joking, Sousuke was an excellent driver. Makoto somehow managed to keep his eyes open and on Sousuke’s profile even as the car and the alcohol in his system seemed to want to lull him to sleep. 

_Oh, he’s absolutely handsome from every angle._

“Sousuke, tell me... about things you like.”

Teal eyes glanced for a second at Makoto and then went back to the road. “What I like?”

“Mm. Like... food, or music, or... guys...” Makoto licked his lips. 

Sousuke glanced to his right again, a small smile tugging up the left side of his lips that Makoto couldn’t see. 

“Let’s see. I like sashimi and steak, and spinach shakes. I like classical music and some classic rock. And guys...?” Sousuke turned then and regarded Makoto’s sleepy face and form. “Hmm, I wonder,” he hummed, eyes turning back to the road. 

Makoto gave a long, slow sigh, his blink heavy. “Well, Rin likes sporty guys, and Seijuro likes Gou, and Kisumi likes everyone. But you...”

He blinked slowly again, and this time his eyes didn’t want to open again. It was warm and comfortable, and he was slipping between sleep and consciousness. He couldn’t be sure at all that Sousuke’s next words weren’t just a dream. 

“Well, I like you.”

x

Makoto wasn’t sure how he woke up in his own bed on Sunday morning, his kittens cuddled to his chest, in nothing but his boxers. He remembered vaguely taking off his own clothes and collecting his cats for bed, but he couldn’t recall getting out of Sousuke’s car or walking up to his apartment. How had Sousuke even known which one was his? But he was definitely in his own bed. 

He rolled over and smooshed his face into his pillow. How much of the wonderful things last night were a dream and how much of it had been real? All Makoto knew was that the warm feeling in his gut for Sousuke had only grown.

x

When he awoke again, there was a text message on his phone from Sousuke, sent around 6 am. 

_Did you sleep well? Make sure you drink water when you wake up._

Makoto grabbed his pillow and let out a scream into it. If this was reality... Oh, he could die from happiness. 

He quickly responded back with a lot of thank you’s and reassurances that he’d slept great. _I’m sorry if I did anything unbecoming._

There were a few minutes of silence, and Makoto set his phone down and laid back on his pillow, thinking that would be it for today. He pulled his sleepy cats against his chest and pet their soft fur. His mother had warned him about getting too many cats when he moved out, but he’d gotten his first cat from the pound and then adopted the other two off the street because he couldn’t just leave them. He’d simply fed them, and they’d followed him home, so what could he do? He smiled. One of his little kittens purred and he nearly missed the buzz of his phone.

 _I’m glad to hear that, and you have nothing to apologize for. By the way, your kittens are adorable._ , read Sousuke’s responding texts.

Makoto covered his face and yelped in embarrassment, trying to remember what he’d done last night. Another text came and he peeked between his fingers. 

_And so are you._

Makoto’s whole body flared with heat, and he gave a whimpering moan as tears blurred his sight. “How could anyone say he’s not perfect?” he whispered to his cats.

x

Makoto’s phone was rarely quiet anymore. Not only was the group chat always active, but he and Sousuke had been talking a lot via text as well. Sousuke had even called him one night on his way home when Makoto had shared that he’d made a mistake at work that had upset his boss. 

“I’m all right,” he’d said, and he could still perfectly recall the relief in Sousuke’s voice and the way the sound of it filled his ears and heart. 

His hands shook now as he reached for the door handle of the gay bar. It was Saturday night again, and Makoto was beyond nervous and excited to see Sousuke again. He’d come straight from work, and he claimed their usual table before anyone else could take it over. 

_I’m here_ , he texted in the chat. 

_I’ll be there soon!_ , promised Kisumi with lots of kissy faces and heart emojis. Seijuro too said he was running a little behind, and Rin said he had a date with Haru, so he’d be skipping out this week. 

Makoto was startled when a warm hand pressed to his back and a voice said into his ear, “Looks like it’ll just be you and I for a bit.” 

Makoto looked up with a start and was met by warm teal eyes and a true smile. Sousuke was wearing a suit again, his cologne wonderful and strong, and his presence real and warm. He straightened up again, not removing his hand from Makoto’s back or his eyes from Makoto’s face as he asked, “Hungry? Want a drink?”

Makoto swallowed and nodded slowly. 

“I’ll go order some stuff. Any drink requests?”

Makoto blinked up at Sousuke. “Uhm,” he whispered. “Anything’s fine.”

“I’ll get you something good,” Sousuke promised, and he melted into the crowd towards the bar. Makoto grabbed at his shirt over his heart. He was really going to be alone with Sousuke for at least an hour. He prayed Sousuke got him a strong drink. Maybe he should follow Sousuke so they could sit at the bar. 

But Sousuke was back soon with two tall drinks in hand, and a waiter came to drop off a basket of wings, fries, and rolls of tamagoyaki. Makoto’s stomach grumbled a little, though he was way too self-conscious to take any food as Sousuke pulled his stool out and closer to Makoto, sitting down close enough for Makoto to feel his warmth. 

“Help yourself,” he whispered into Makoto’s ear, his voice low and way too seductive for what he was telling Makoto to do. Sousuke gave him a small plate and loaded it up with food for him, pushing his drink closer too. He made his own plate and began eating beside Makoto. 

That ball of warm feelings that Makoto had been slowly cultivating was growing rapidly bigger now and Makoto felt overwhelmed once again. It wasn’t even anything special, ordering food and drinks, but everything Sousuke did for him carried behind it this note that made Makoto really antsy in his pants. He didn’t want to be so gross, but Sousuke was really making him realize how much he craved someone to give him physical contact. 

Somehow he managed to eat three small plates, Sousuke refilling it each time, and by the time he’d finished his first drink, he was feeling a little better. The alcohol was stronger in whatever the other man had ordered him, and Makoto was already feeling good and happy. Sousuke went to get more drinks and the waiter cleared their table, and when Sousuke came back, he sat down and leaned into Makoto, an arm on the back of his chair. They spoke in hushed tones, Sousuke often leaning in so Makoto could feel his breath over his ear, the two talking about who-knows-what, Makoto couldn’t even remember. 

At some point, Sousuke wrapped his arm around Makoto’s back, and when he saw the other give no objections, he pressed a soft kiss to Makoto’s cheek. Makoto turned in shock, a hand shooting up to cover the kiss, feeling the heat of it spread. Teal eyes watched him, searching. Makoto nibbled at his lips, stared down at Sousuke’s. Kiss him, kiss him, he really wanted to kiss him. His green eyes drifted back up to Sousuke’s hot ones; there was a fire behind his stormy eyes. Makoto gave a nod downward and turned his cheek back to Sousuke. 

There was a pause, and then Sousuke whispered, “I wonder where the others are.” There was a tone to it that Makoto thought sounded like, _I hope they never come_ , and then there was a light kiss to Makoto’s temple and he was sure that Sousuke was thinking the same thing as him. 

He leaned slowly closer, and Sousuke’s light kisses moved slowly lower. He was so close, so warm, and it felt like they were the only two in the world. Makoto craned his neck, exposing it with a heavy swallow as Sousuke began giving little kisses there. 

“Makoto,” breathed the man heavily over his collarbone. His hand gripped at Makoto and pulled him closer. “Makoto,” he murmured again. 

“Sousuke... I...”

But Sousuke shushed him and kissed his jaw. 

When Makoto felt like he was going to burst, he snapped his head towards Sousuke and breathed out deeply. The dark haired man looked up slowly, eyes carefully reading Makoto’s expression. His free hand came up and cupped Makoto’s chin with a small hum, a question. Makoto gave a soft whimper as encouragement. He shut his eyes.

“Heeee~lloooo~” called a voice, and Makoto’s eyes snapped open again. Sousuke’s face showed a split second of anger before he turned and greeted Kisumi. Seijuro came in right behind him, calling his greetings to the small group. 

“Did we interrupt?” Kisumi asked with a trained eye, taking in the two of them. 

Sousuke’s hand tightened on Makoto’s side and he pulled the man almost into his lap, circling his arm around him until it rested on his belly. “No,” he breathed in a wind of caution to Kisumi. 

The other’s only response was a low, “Ooh...

“Let’s go get a drink, Sei.”

As soon as they were gone, Sousuke nuzzled into Makoto’s cheek and gave a heavy sigh. There was another quick cheek kiss and he promised, “Later, Makoto.”

But Makoto had been just ready to jump off the edge and now he hung teetering over the bottom of his endless lust and hot, red emotions. He squirmed in his chair, pressed his hands between his thighs, and felt heat in intense waves keep coming and coming. Sousuke’s proximity wasn’t helping, but neither would pulling away from the man. His body craved and needed, had been completely awakened and then forced back down, and Makoto wondered how long he could fake his calm. 

Not long, he found out. They weren’t even an hour in when Kisumi cast him a worried look. “Darling, are you feeling okay?”

“You look warm,” noted Seijuro, and he lifted a hand as if to check the other’s temperature. Sousuke swatted it away so fast and hard that the smack resounded to Makoto, and he jerked his head up and around. 

“I’m fi-“ he began, but Sousuke cut him off. 

“He’s been ill, so I think I should take him home.” He pulled Makoto up and gathered his jacket. “Goodnight,” he said firmly as he basically carried Makoto out to his car.

“Hold on,” he husked heavily. Even the dark fabric of his suit couldn’t hide his erection. Makoto swallowed hard and sank into the passenger seat of Sousuke’s fancy car. 

They were five minutes into the drive when Makoto was sure he was going to burst out of his skin. He was so dizzy with heat. “Sousuke,” he crooned, begged. 

The man reached out and shushed him, his own voice showing his raw restraint, and he pulled Makoto into his chest. From there, he easily slid down into Sousuke’s lap, where he gave a soft moan. Heat rolled incessantly over his body as Sousuke drove faster, tried to calm him with only a hand combing through his brown hair. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Sousuke muttered over and over. 

When he finally parked, he whisked out of the car and hauled Makoto out by his elbow. He pulled him up into his arms and carried him hurriedly inside. There was an elevator and then the beep of a keypad, but Makoto was way too gone to even notice this wasn’t his own apartment building. 

The door shut behind them and he slumped down to the floor. Sousuke was right there, breathing heavy. 

“Makoto,” he called, his voice raw and needy. Makoto was going crazy, crazy... He looked up and didn’t even have time to blink before Sousuke’s hand was on the back of his head and his lips on Makoto’s. 

The kiss was deep, heavy, needy. Sousuke tasted like alcohol, and Makoto grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer, to get a better taste. There was a shiver and a moan as a slick tongue licked at his lips, and he parted them with a light sigh. 

Sousuke’s taste was much stronger now as their tongues slid over each other in an enticing dance. Makoto whimpered, begging for more. Strong hands gripped at his elbows and suddenly he felt light as air as he was shifted forward. He spread his legs to catch himself and sank into Sousuke’s lap. They parted for a moment as Makoto took in his change of position, as Sousuke slipped his arms around Makoto’s waist and pulled him in close. He sat with his back to the wall now, Makoto on his thighs. There was a heat and hardness between them, but it was ignored for a moment as their lips desperately sought out each other again. 

Makoto raked his hands up into Sousuke’s hair, pulling him ever closer, a deeper kiss. Sousuke tasted heavenly, really manly. Makoto felt like he was parched and trying desperately to drink up the other man’s goodness. Sousuke’s tongue roved hungrily inside Makoto’s mouth, over his teeth and tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

There was a moment of clarity for Makoto and he pulled back with a start. Sousuke leaned forward to follow him, but he held the other man back. “Sousuke...” he whispered.

Clear teal eyes snapped open and latched onto his. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“No- not-“ Makoto paused to collect his thoughts. “What are you thinking, Sousuke?”

Sousuke tried to lean in again. “That I want to keep kissing you forever.”

Makoto’s hands held him back as his face scrunched into a complicated expression. Sousuke paused in shock and blinked up at Makoto. 

His tone more worried and urgent now, he asked again, “Makoto, what’s wrong?”

Makoto looked down at their laps and wiggled a little in embarrassment, which only served to remind him how hard Sousuke was, his cock pressing against a sensitive spot for Makoto. He let out a short, hot laugh. “This is all just so sudden-! Why...?”

Sousuke finally sat back, leaning against the wall. His hands dropped down to Makoto’s hips and he pulled the man closer that way. There was a slow roll of his hips, Sousuke’s eyes watching Makoto’s face carefully. “Why what, Makoto?”

“Mm,” moaned Makoto. He couldn’t meet Sousuke’s eyes as embarrassment burned in him. He picked instead at one of Sousuke’s shirt buttons. “Why are you kissing me?”

Sousuke let out a short, incredulous laugh, and then his face twisted in confusion. “What do you mean...?”

Makoto looked up and met Sousuke’s eyes, desperate not to let his courage slip in the split second it took. “Well, you never said anything, and all of a sudden tonight you were so...” He waved his hands and slid them over his face and arms as he shivered remembering it. “And you took me home and you’re kissing me like... like...”

Understanding dawned on Sousuke and he smirked. “Like I like you?”

“Yeah-!” Makoto responded before processing Sousuke’s answer. The man just sat and smiled at him like that as he watched Makoto’s eyes go wide and his face go red. He laughed softly. 

“Sorry, Makoto. I did it a little wrong, but I figured- No, never mind.” A warm, big hand gripped Makoto’s jaw and he cupped his cheek. 

“Hey,” he whispered, his voice husky and so damn attractive, “I like you, Makoto.”

And as if that was a sufficient explanation, lest they dwell on too many emotional words, Sousuke pulled Makoto strongly against his chest and into another hungry kiss. 

Makoto, still dazed from the confession, melted against the man. “Me~ too~” he tried to huff against needy lips, but his words were muffled beyond recognition. 

And suddenly there were hands around his thighs and between them, strong arms curling around and Makoto was airborn. He gripped onto Sousuke’s jacket as he yelped, as the man lifted him up into the air as he stood, but Sousuke wouldn’t let Makoto’s lips escape him for that long. He captured them again as he stepped out of his shoes and then walked Makoto inside. The house was dark but Sousuke was surefooted, and Makoto kept his eyes clenched as he kissed and clung to him. 

There was another shock as he was thrown gently down against a downy comforter and Sousuke quickly climbed over him, taking his lips again. There was more tongues intertwining, more wet lips and tastes of each other, lips nibbled and pulled and moans extracted. 

When Sousuke finally pulled back slowly, his eyes glowed with overwhelming satisfaction and a raw hunger for more. But he patiently leaned sideways and flipped on a bedside table lamp, casting the room in a soft glow. Makoto stared in awe up at the man who straddled his legs, who looked still immaculate, who was so insanely handsome that Makoto thought maybe he should pinch himself. 

And then, sure that Makoto’s eyes were locked on him, Sousuke began to undress. Slowly, sensually, knowing he had a captive audience of one, he slipped off his jacket, flexing his arms. Makoto’s eyes caught the strain of Sousuke’s shirt, flicking about in awe. Sousuke grinned proudly and then began unbuttoning his top. One button at a time, slow, teasing, Makoto absolutely focused. There was a beautiful glow over his cheeks, a raw, open look in his eyes. 

When Sousuke got his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, and he finally removed it, Makoto let out a short, incredulous laugh. “Is this... real?” he asked quietly, more to himself than anything else. Sousuke looked like he was carved from stone, his upper body a mass of muscle perfection, and Makoto felt himself salivating. Beneath Sousuke’s hips, his erection twitched with hot desire. 

Sousuke chuckled softly and took Makoto’s slack hands. He placed them on his stomach, flexing his abs as he pressed Makoto’s palms against his skin. 

“Oh~” whispered Makoto. There was a little encouragement from Sousuke, but soon Makoto was running his hands all over Sousuke’s naked chest and arms. “Oh...” he whispered again as it dawned on him that he’d never, ever been so excited about any woman’s body. And not just any man’s body either, but this hard-worked, manly man’s body. Then he chuckled softly, closing his eyes for a moment to let it sink in. “Oh,” he whispered one last time with a shiver. 

His eyes snapped open when two hands began to tease at the hem of his own shirt. Sousuke’s eyes watched him as he played with Makoto’s shirt. Makoto stared back just as fiercely, fingers gripping at Sousuke’s arms as he ran his hands over them, again and again. He gave the slightest nod. 

Sousuke slowly undressed him, Makoto not letting his hands leave Sousuke’s body more than was necessary. When his shirt was gone, his hands back on Sousuke’s divine torso, he gave a soft hum of deep appreciation, and Sousuke let out a slow breath as his eyes slowly took in Makoto’s own naked chest. 

“Mm,” he hummed finally in agreement, Makoto’s cheeks flaring red again. 

Makoto gave a needy whine, his hands trying to tug Sousuke close again, and when Sousuke’s chest sank atop his and their skin met for the first time, it was like fireworks going off. “Ahhn~!” whimpered Makoto, the sound cut off by a deep kiss. His hands slipped around to Sousuke’s back and there he discovered a whole new world of rippling muscles and hardness that only stirred him up all the more. Sousuke’s hands gripped Makoto’s hips and his thumbs massaged circles into his hips. His full weight rested against Makoto’s chest and he felt breathless, a little light headed, the whole thing giving him a feeling of unbelievable euphoria. He clung to Sousuke, pulling him closer, inhaling him. His lips moved mindlessly, hungrily. 

“More-!” he huffed breathlessly at some point, and Sousuke pulled away with a knowing smirk. Makoto took a stuttering deep breath of air, having it stolen again when he got to see Sousuke’s body once more. Sousuke slinked off his legs and stood up, loosening the button and zipper of his pants, but not removing them. There was a peak of something tantalizing, but Makoto couldn’t see anymore before Sousuke bent down to begin removing Makoto’s jeans instead. He slid them off like he had been born to remove pants, and seconds later, Makoto’s boxer briefs were gone too. And then he lay completely naked and bare, but shockingly, instead of being embarrassed, he cocked his hips and curled his back enticingly, letting out a slow moan. Sousuke made a small noise, and he gripped Makoto’s thick thighs with strong fingers. He pulled the other closer and pushed him down, opening his legs to get a full view. 

He never said a word, and his face wasn’t easy to read, but inside Sousuke’s head was utter chaos. He could barely contain himself as he thought over and over, _Fuck, Makoto. You’re fucking gorgeous._ Makoto gave him another needy moan, but Sousuke’s eyes only flicked up to his face for a second before locking back on Makoto’s hard, leaky cock and heavy balls. 

“Makoto,” breathed Sousuke heavily. Slowly, his eyes traveled back up, over Makoto’s chest and to his face. He paused like he was asking for permission, but before Makoto could give him the all clear, he said, “I know it’s your first time, so I won’t push you, but let me have a taste of you and give you the pleasure you deserve.”

Makoto nodded slowly, because he really just wanted Sousuke to fuck him senseless, but he knew it wasn’t as easy as that. He didn’t know what to expect, but he trusted Sousuke explicitly. The man could do whatever he wanted. 

What he did, however, shocked Makoto. Sousuke sank to his knees, eyes trained over Makoto’s chest and on his green eyes. He opened his mouth a little and pushed out his tongue, and then he licked a long stripe up Makoto’s hard length. 

And Makoto actually screamed. It was hot and wet and felt insanely good, and something told Makoto this man was just getting started. His whole body shook as Sousuke licked him again, and all he could do was grip at satin-soft sheets as he lost himself. 

Using his tongue, Sousuke wrapped Makoto’s head up and then took it inside his mouth. All the while, his hands never stopped caressing up and down Makoto’s thighs. The brunet tossed his head back and arched his back as Sousuke effortlessly took his cock into his mouth. 

There was a soft choking sound as throat muscles kissed at Makoto’s tip, and he moaned helplessly. “So big,” spoke Sousuke with a dick in his mouth, and then proceeded to try again. With each bob of his head, he coaxed Makoto’s cock a little further into his throat each time, and Makoto was losing his shit as silently as possible. 

A heavy grunt vibrated through the air, like it wasn’t enough, and Sousuke pulled off. Strong, rough hands flipped Makoto over, his ass presented in the air, and the bed creaked as the taller male moved back onto the bed. Fingers kneaded at Makoto’s thighs, encouraging him to relax even as his whole body was alive with pleasurable tension. His cock hung between his thighs, twitching, until Sousuke guided it back and into his mouth again. There was hot breath over Makoto’s balls as Sousuke breathed him in, and if it wasn’t for the insane waves of pleasure, Makoto night feel embarrassed. Sousuke kissed and softly nibbled up his shaft, licked at his veins and throbbing dick, and then he took one of Makoto’s balls into his mouth. The brunet fisted at the comforter and yelped high into the blanket, his hips shaking and pushing, encouraging more, more. His whole body was on fire and Sousuke was expertly fanning the flames. 

“Sousuke, Sousuke-!” Makoto begged, high on the euphoria the other man was giving him. He thought he’d reached his peak, and then a hot, wet tongue slid from his balls, up, and teased around his rim, and he truly lost his mind. “Ahh, fuck, Sou, fuck, yes-!” Words tumbled out of his mouth, dirty, filthy requests, begging and whimpering, so needy. Sousuke opened his mouth and closed it around Makoto’s asshole, sucking on it, teasing his tongue all around, fast, slow, around and around. Makoto had no idea that Sousuke was enjoying this just as much as he was, that he was leaking all over his underwear and grinding his balls against the sheets. He didn’t know that Sousuke was getting off on his begging, his raw voice, his nonsense cries, and the way he called Sousuke’s name. He didn’t know any of it, but that’s what made Sousuke enjoy it all the more. Because he knew that Makoto was going absolutely crazy with feelings of pleasure, not putting on any kind of show, which meant Sousuke was succeeding in doing exactly what he’d promised. 

Honestly, Sousuke could get off just on this, which was really new, but it was because Makoto was so good, he was beautiful, he tasted and sounded amazing. He was soft and hard in all the right places, and he was warm against his face and chest. He smelled so wonderful and Sousuke’s lips still tingled from his kiss. He could tell that this kind of passion was new to the other man, but Makoto was naturally gifted in giving it and receiving it anyways. And that’s what excited Sousuke the most; how lost Makoto was getting, how he begged for only more with not a single thought to if it was embarrassing or not. It was a shame Makoto had never realized how good he was at receiving pleasure, but then again, Sousuke was now blessed with being the first to send the brunet to paradise. And he wasn’t even doing that much, but Makoto’s entire body seemed to be an erogenous zone, and Sousuke knew this man was made to be pleasured by a man, by him. 

When Makoto’s ass was slick and his hole twitching and opening up with a desire to be filled, Sousuke smiled. He gave a final lick and kiss, and then he suctioned his lips to Makoto’s ass and pressed his tongue inside. And, oh, the sound Makoto made. Sousuke’s cock was hot and large and strained in his underwear, but fuck, he couldn’t think of anything but giving Makoto more, more. He ate the man out, ate him out good, and Makoto’s whole body couldn’t stop shaking now. Sousuke was probably the only thing holding him in place, as he sobbed and trembled against the bed. 

Makoto came with the most heavenly cry, gushing all over Sousuke’s bedspread and immediately loosing all strength in his body. Sousuke slowly pulled away, giving a few more kisses to his butt cheeks and thighs, eyes on Makoto’s winking hole. He lowered Makoto gently down and was about to go get a cloth to clean him off when hands reached for him, and a weak but needy moan reached his ears. He turned and smiled warmly down at the other, and Makoto thought that was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. 

“Sou~” he keened in a raspy voice, motioning the man back. Sousuke carefully crawled back on the bed and bent down over him, kissing his jaw sweetly. As tired and ruined as he was, Makoto hung his arms around Sousuke’s neck and nuzzled into his cheek. He gave soft, little needy whimpers until Sousuke turned and Makoto could capture his lips in a kiss. It was short and breathless, but Makoto thought it was absolutely perfect. 

“Good?” Sousuke asked with a soft, warm smile, sitting back on his butt. Makoto nodded, eyes sparkling as he stared at the man in disbelief. 

“So good~” he hushed in a barely audible voice. A moment later, he realized with a start that Sousuke was still rock hard in his underwear. He let out a cry of regret and slowly pulled himself up on jelly arms. 

“It’s all right, Makoto, just rest,” Sousuke shushed him, but Makoto pushed himself up on shaky arms and then flung himself at the man, clinging to him as he pulled himself up and into his lap. With sloppy kisses along Sousuke’s face and neck, he bemoaned that this wouldn’t do at all. 

“You... did that for me... and if I can’t at least make you...” His thoughts weren’t connecting and he couldn’t finish his sentences properly but he knew that he wanted to make Sousuke cum too. 

“No, I’m telling you it’s fine, Mako-“ 

Makoto hushed him sharply and reached down into his pants. 

“Makoto-“ Sousuke tried again, but a loud squish interrupted him, and he gave a small groan. 

Makoto had gripped his hand around Sousuke’s big erection. Oh, he was big and definitely still very hard, but inside his underwear it was really wet and messy, and Makoto could finally feel that now. 

Against Makoto’s ear, Sousuke let out a soft, embarrassed laugh. “Ah, I told you I was fine, darling.”

Makoto shivered at the feeling in his hand, at Sousuke’s words, and at his dawning realization. Sousuke had already cum; he’d cum in his underwear just from giving Makoto oral. He’d really... enjoyed it just as much too. Makoto let out a relieved, shuddering sigh. 

“Oh~” he laughed softly. He sat back a little and looked at Sousuke’s face, silence between them. Sousuke shifted his eyes up to Makoto’s and he smiled, a little shaky for his embarrassment, but damn if that wasn’t insanely adorable. 

“Sou-“ Makoto mumbled in awe a split second before he surged forward and claimed Sousuke’s lips in a very hungry kiss. Sousuke, though a little surprised, returned the kiss with the same hunger, and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s butt. It was another few minutes before they could bear to split apart, even then, there were face kisses and jaw kisses and little pecks at the lips. 

“Let’s... clean up...” Sousuke whispered against Makoto’s cheek, pulling back to look at Makoto’s face again. He stared at him for a long tine, thinking a lot of things that never showed on his face. How Makoto was absolutely beautiful, wonderfully perfect, and how he would make this gorgeous man all and completely his. Makoto just stared back with an adorably lost expression, until Sousuke smiled and hummed. “Come on,” was all he said, keeping his thoughts to himself. 

Still lost, Makoto followed Sousuke to his bathroom, which was huge and warm and so fancy. Makoto gawked at it as Sousuke stripped and then there was another gorgeous thing to stare at: Sousuke in the nude. 

Makoto’s whole body flared with attraction and his skin turned pink, but despite being a little more embarrassed now, he couldn’t take his eyes off Sousuke. Oh yeah, he was such a goner for this man. He almost wanted to laugh when thinking back to how he’d assumed he’d liked anyone else before. When faced with the emotions he felt for Sousuke, nothing had ever come close, and he felt like a fool. A very, very happy fool. 

Sousuke pulled him into the shower, into a warm stream of water, into his arms, and Makoto smiled into his neck as he hugged Sousuke. 

“I like you so much,” he mumbled against Sousuke’s bare chest, tears coming as he expressed his feelings. “Really, really like you... so much.”

Sousuke gently washed his body and kissed him temple and silently soaked in the warmth of Makoto’s feelings and the man clinging weakly to him and the warm water and steam around them both. 

_Me too, Makoto. Me too._

x

Makoto woke up in an unfamiliar place, but he was way too comfortable to do anything about it. There was a really nice warmth at his back, and with his eyes closed, slowly he recalled the events of last night. 

Before he could stop himself, he whispered a soft, embarrassed, happy, “Oh~”

Just behind his head came a low, sleepy voice that stirred Makoto’s body up. “Are you awake?”

The warmth at Makoto’s back pressed closer and a hand slunk over his bare waist and to his belly. Makoto turned his face and blushed at Sousuke as he pulled himself to Makoto’s back and held him. Under Makoto’s neck was a pillow and a strong arm. He turned his face away to hide his blush and pressed a small kiss to Sousuke’s arm; behind him, there was a soft chuckle that Makoto felt against his back. He closed his eyes; he didn’t want to leave this warmth, this man. 

“Regretting it?” Sousuke asked after a moment, his voice so sensual and close to Makoto’s ear that it made him tremble. 

“No! No,” Makoto yelped in a dry voice. “No way...” 

There was a great big sigh of relief that he never would have expected, and he was pulled into a tight hug. “Good,” mumbled Sousuke against his naked shoulder, where he buried his face. “I was a little scared, since it was your first time with a guy...”

At that, Makoto turned fully in Sousuke’s arms and hugged him tight. “I don’t regret anything, not at all. In fact,” he added on in a shy, tiny voice, “I don’t want to leave at all.”

Sousuke pulled back and examined Makoto’s face with a quizzical expression. Finally, he said matter-of-factly, “You don’t have to. In fact, I’d really prefer it if you never did.”

Makoto went beet red, teal eyes watching him calmly, a quiet pride behind them. “Oh,” Makoto giggled, embarrassed, but way too happy. He pressed his face to hide in the crook of Sousuke’s neck, inhaling in his scent. His natural smell came through past his cologne, and the mix of it was really pleasant to Makoto’s senses. Sousuke’s hands caressed over his back and Makoto found his eyes slipping closed again. He wasn’t tired anymore, but it was so warm and comfortable in Sousuke’s arms. The thought of sleeping alone now actually scared him. 

“Don’t get sick of me,” he whispered to Sousuke, and the other man chuckled. 

“I could say the same to you.”

Makoto gripped Sousuke’s meaty shoulders as he waited in breathless anticipation. He wasn’t sure what, but there was something his heart yearned to hear. 

“What is it?” Sousuke asked as he felt Makoto tense against him. 

Green eyes, a little wet with uncertain emotions, peered up at Sousuke. He was incredibly handsome, and because of all of these things, Makoto felt like he had such a slippery hold on the man, even though he was absolutely desperate to hold on forever. 

“Ah, I just...” But Makoto didn’t know what he wanted, and as he felt overwhelmed, he looked away, trying to blink back tears. 

“Hey, hey,” Sousuke scolded gently, but then Makoto’s floodgates burst and he began to cry silently, not daring to look at Sousuke even as he clung to his back. The dark-haired man seemed to freeze for a moment, unsure. “Makoto...?” he asked finally.

“I’m just... so scared that I don’t have a tight hold on you. I mean- I don’t know what I’m...” He buried his face in Sousuke’s chest again, hugging him as tight as he could. “I just don’t want to lose you cause I think it’ll ruin me.” He didn’t even know if his last words were loud enough to be heard. 

Sousuke was quiet for a long time, but finally he pulled Makoto’s face up and frowned at him. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said firmly. 

Makoto gripped him tighter. “But... what...”

Sousuke sighed in frustration at himself as he couldn’t figure out what Makoto needed, couldn’t think of the words he wanted to hear, looking up at the ceiling with a serious look. “I don’t know what else I can say, since we’re already dating-“

“We are?!” yelped Makoto like this was big news to him. Sousuke’s head snapped down and he blinked in wild confusion at Makoto.

“Yeah? I told you-“ But he couldn’t say the words again. “You know, last night, when you asked-“ he mumbled, embarrassed.

“You asked me to go out with you?!” Makoto asked incredulously. “Why don’t I-?”

“No- I didn’t-“ Sousuke’s lips twisted up in frustration; why couldn’t he just admit his real feelings again? He’d said he liked Makoto, but the truth was he was already madly in love with him. If anyone didn’t want to let go, it was him. He’d ask Makoto to marry him, to live with him if it wasn’t only a few weeks since they’d met and the first night they’d spent together like this. He felt a little crazy, and he just couldn’t say anything about it at all. But Makoto couldn’t read his mind either. In a rush of words, his face turned away a little, he mumbled, “You know, I said I like you and I don’t do this kind of thing with people I’m not serious about and since I said I liked you I thought that meant-“

Makoto’s eyes darted about as he tried to follow and hear Sousuke’s quiet words. “You like me, Sousuke?” He whispered in disbelief. “You like me enough to...”

And then Sousuke snapped his head back, angry now. He flicked Makoto’s forehead and growled at him. “Idiot! I don’t sleep with just anyone! Couldn’t you tell by how I treated you last night?!”

“But you’re just always so gentle, and I thought maybe... I’d been dreaming when you said...” Makoto’s cheeks burned red, but then he shut his eyes and smiled wide. “So you like me that much, huh?” 

Tears squeezed through his shut eyelids, and his lip trembled. He opened his eyes again to make sure this was real, his vision swimming, but he knew Sousuke was there. 

“Just so you know,” huffed Sousuke, trying to cover up his embarrassment, Makoto none the wiser to his uncool side, “I’m only nice to you. And yeah, I do... that much.”

Makoto grabbed Sousuke’s face and whispered, “Say it again, Sousuke?” His eyes begged the other man to look at him. Sousuke gripped his trembling body tighter and resolved himself. 

“I like you, Makoto. So, let’s... date.”

And then Makoto giggled, a beautiful, pristine sound. “Yeah! Let’s!”

All the tension and embarrassment left Sousuke’s body and he was really glad he’d said it. He gripped the back of Makoto’s head and pulled him into a kiss, refusing to let him go as he kissed him deeper. He licked at the inside of his cheek and over his tongue, desperate to leave his traces everywhere, to mark Makoto. If anyone didn’t deserve the other in this relationship, it was Makoto who was way too good for Sousuke. He was highly aware of that fact. He should be the one begging Makoto not to leave him, ever. Makoto, who was absolutely pure and beautiful and wonderfully perfect. And he, who was stubborn and terrible at expressing himself and rough to nearly his core. But Makoto brought out the best in him, softened him a little like butter. 

_Don’t you dare ever leave my side. I’m ugly inside and possessive and I swear I’ll kill anyone who ever dares to steal you away, so just stay with me and make me a better person._

Against Sousuke’s thigh, he could feel Makoto’s hardness, and how with stuttering hips, he was trying to discreetly rub himself off. Sousuke pulled back and grinned darkly at Makoto. “Makoto~” he sing-songed teasingly. Teary eyes looked up at him. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto whispered breathlessly. And in a bold move, he arched out his chest and curled his hand around Sousuke’s clothed erection. “Sousuke, promise me, promise me with this.” He gave a slight tug and pressed closer to the other. 

“Please,” he whispered like he even needed to ask once, let alone twice. His whole body was burning up, and he craved, no, needed Sousuke. He’d never even had anything but Sousuke’s tongue inside his ass but his body knew that what it craved was the fullness that only Sousuke could give him. Emboldened by his words and Sousuke’s hungry eyes, he began to rub himself harder on Sousuke’s thick thigh. 

Sousuke breathed out something under his breath, something about Makoto being ridiculous thinking he even had to ask, and he gripped the other tightly with a strong arm. His other hand pressed down between naked butt cheeks and coasted first teasingly over Makoto’s hole, then pressing more urgently. Makoto couldn’t help but keen loudly, his whole body begging. He dug his fingers into Sousuke’s arm and back and hugged his hard chest tightly to his own. There was no part of Sousuke that was soft or feminine at all, but yet Makoto craved him like this, wouldn’t change a single thing. He loved the way Sousuke was thick and strong and taller than him, bigger than him, ready to dominate and claim all of him. His whole being craved to be submissive to this man, to be weak and taken care of and vulnerable before him. And most of all, he wanted Sousuke to fuck him like the bitch in heat he was. 

Sousuke roughly pulled Makoto up on his knees again, pressing his face into Sousuke’s pillow, where his scent was really strong. He grabbed something from his bedside table, and soon began eagerly loosening up Makoto’s hole with lube. His fingers were soft, but they were still thick and definitely a man’s fingers, and Makoto sobbed into Sousuke’s pillows. Wetness dropped down his thighs and he knew it was just excess lube but he almost felt like it was his ass dripping in need to be filled, dripping with his lust and desire. He’d been a real fool, thinking he’d ever experienced real pleasure before this. Now he knew that his real pleasure was here, with Sousuke, being opened like a woman, his whole body aching to be claimed like a woman, to be fucked like only a man can fuck another man. 

But Sousuke was taking too much time. He had three fingers in and he was moving fast, but he was taking way too long for Makoto’s starving body. The brunet screamed into Sousuke’s pillow and finally he sat up, turning himself to his back and pouting up at Sousuke. 

“Please,” he whimpered, lips trembling, his whole body shaking. He reached up weakly for the other man, and when he came close enough, he whispered fiercely, “Fuck me, Sousuke.”

There was a raw growl of barely contained desire, and Sousuke sunk his teeth against Makoto’s neck. He fumbled with his cock, rolling a condom on blindly as Makoto grabbed around his hips with his legs, rolling his aching groin against Sousuke’s hip. The whole time he was begging, saying such filthy things right in Sousuke’s ear, and the man huffed in frustration. Finally, he gripped Makoto’s neck and slammed him back against the mattress, his hold firm but gentle still. He sat up on his knees, towering over Makoto, who stared up at him with wild, unrestrained lust in his eyes. He licked his lips and carefully rolled on the condom, holding Makoto in place with only his overwhelming male authority. Makoto mewled weakly, smiling like he knew how much he stirred Sousuke up, how frustrated Sousuke was that he wasn’t inside Makoto yet, fucking him senseless for being so damn erotic. 

The condom was on and he was lubbed up and lined up, but Makoto, infuriatingly sexy as he was, felt the need to cry out Sousuke’s name once more. 

Sousuke growled and looked him straight in the eye as he said, “I’m gonna fuck you senseless, Makoto.”

A thick shaft plunged into him and Makoto’s whole vision went white, body going ramrod stiff with unbelievable pleasure. This, this was it... He screamed out a garbled version of Sousuke’s name and reached for him blindly. Big, strong hands grabbed at his arms and pulled him up against a solid chest, Sousuke’s thick cock was sinking only deeper, and Makoto came right then and there. He clung to the other man, his boyfriend, as his vision cleared up and then he buried his face into soft black locks. “Ahh, fuck me, Sou~” Makoto mewled, like Sousuke needed to be stirred up anymore. 

As he slammed into his insides, Sousuke cursed and he gripped Makoto tight. “Fuck, you’re insane. Egging me on. You fucking beautiful slut. You damn enticing whore. I’m gonna fucking show you...” 

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at Sousuke’s words, at the way he was trying to sound so tough, but now that they were connected, Makoto could see it all very clearly. Sousuke was completely enthralled and enslaved to Makoto. He could curse and call Makoto all kinds of names but now Makoto understood completely what the other actually meant. So he whispered softly into Sousuke’s ear, just his name, but that was all that was needed. 

Sousuke gripped him tighter and cursed once more, and then he snuggled into Makoto’s neck and told the man the absolute truth. “Makoto, baby, darling, I love you, I adore you. Don’t ever leave me. I’ll never let you go. Let me be the only one to make love to you, let me be the only one to ever see you like this. I didn’t mean what I called you before, you know I’m so weak for you. Fuck... baby... my Makoto... Please swear you’ll always be mine.”

“Sousuke, my love,” Makoto whispered softly as Sousuke’s hips kept pounding, rolling, thrusting, never once slowing. He kissed Sousuke’s ear and cheek and jaw and nose. Their lips met and they both knew that this was real, this was it. This was their whole life, held in their arms. Neither would ever, ever... “I’ll never leave you alone, Sousuke. I-I love you.”

Sousuke came with a shuddering cry of Makoto’s name, holding him so tightly that, between that and his second orgasm, Makoto could barely breathe. But he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the entire world. He wouldn’t let Sousuke ever slip farther away than this. He would always hold him tight and close. 

Sousuke’s hips slowed but they kept rolling, like the cum he’d released, he wanted to plant deeply inside Makoto. Makoto was oversensitive and way too weak, but he felt deep in his soul how beautiful this moment was, how real Sousuke’s feelings really were. Maybe neither of them would ever be able to truly say how they felt, but that was because words were insignificant. What mattered was this, was Sousuke being unwilling to pull out of Makoto or stop making love to him even as they were both feeling raw. Sousuke’s hips finally slowed and he sank against Makoto, inhaling him deeply, holding him tight. 

He sat up enough to join their lips and, with all the intensity of their love ebbed into a tender kiss, they shared silently their deepest feelings for the other. 

Sousuke pulled out and away slowly, and then he gathered Makoto into his arms, both laying on their side in a mess of sheets and tangled limbs. “Sorry, Makoto,” Sousuke whispered.

“I’m bad with words and I’m not honest, but I swear I’ll always love you, I’ll always try to make you the happiest. I want to give you the best of myself and of life. I want to give you the whole world and the moon and stars. You deserve... everything good. Thank you... for accepting this imperfect man.”

Makoto giggled, overcome with love and pure affection for Sousuke. He wished he could assure Sousuke that he was perfect, wonderful, gentle, and kind, but he figured he’d just have to keep showing and telling him for the rest of his life. “Sousuke,” he whispered. “You’re perfect. I love you.”

They were simple words but they were enough to silence Sousuke and make him hold Makoto tighter still. 

And then, like a guilty child, he said, “Let’s take a shower. I want to fuck you again.”

Makoto nodded and locked his arms around Sousuke’s neck. “Carry me?”

And Sousuke looked into Makoto’s eyes and smiled the most beautiful smile. “Yes, my prince.”

x

“Wait just a minute...” Kisumi hushed slowly as he sat down in his usual seat. A week had passed, Makoto and Sousuke being sickly sweet and lovey dovey. Even now, they sat close together, Makoto’s hand pulled into Sousuke’s lap, their fingers linked together as Sousuke traced circles over Makoto’s soft skin and stared at him like he’d never seen anything more angelic. It wasn’t even that hard to see that the two were different, but Kisumi was acting like he’d made a huge discovery. 

“Ho, ho, ho!” he laughed haughtily, Sousuke plainly ignoring him in favor of watching Makoto’s face, Makoto blushing softly as he smiled shyly. 

“Took you long enough,” scolded Seijuro fondly, but Kisumi cried out, “Since when?!”

Rin rolled his eyes. 

“Well, they weren’t like this last week,” Seijuro hinted.

“That’s right, you two were acting all strange last Saturday!”

Now Seijuro rolled his eyes along with Rin. 

“Congratulations,” quipped Haru softly, and Makoto gave him a thankful nod. 

“Yeah, good job, Sousuke. How’d you snag such a good guy anyways?” Rin teased.

“Who knows,” muttered Sousuke, sounding in complete disbelief he’d done so himself. 

Makoto glanced at him and whispered a soft reprimand. Sousuke just mouthed back, “You’re beautiful,” and Makoto blushed wildly. 

“Ewww~” groaned Kisumi. “Sousuke, you’re gross like this.”

Teal eyes snapped to the pink haired male’s face. “So?” he asked, not seeing why that should make any difference to him. Kisumi clicked his tongue. 

“At least he’s still the same old Sousuke!” Seijuro said with a wide grin. 

“No, he’s meaner to me,” Kisumi whined. 

Makoto giggled and apologized, and now Sousuke reprimanded him. “Don’t apologize to him, darling, he’s not worth it.”

“Sousuke!” gasped four voices in unison, Haru watching it all with the smallest amused smile. 

“I like your friends, Rin,” he said, and Rin grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. 

“They’re all crazy,” he replied. Then he turned to Kisumi and said, “We just need to find you a good man.”

Kisumi lamented loudly and sank dramatically to the table. “I just want someone to look at me like that damn Sousuke looks at that angel Makoto.”

Everyone laughed, Makoto turning shyly towards Sousuke like he hadn’t even realized that’s how Sousuke looked at him. Sousuke just gave him a secret wink. 

“Well, we all saw it coming anyways,” sighed Kisumi, and Makoto blinked at the other man. 

“Huh?”

Kisumi rolled his eyes. “Holy cow, you’re oblivious, darling.”

Seijuro and Rin nodded in agreement. “You’d have to be blind not to notice,” the taller lamented. 

“Sousuke’s been head over heels for you since the minute he laid eyes on you!” Kisumi yelped in exasperation. 

Makoto turned to Sousuke in wide-eyed surprised, his mouth hanging open, but Sousuke was glaring at Kisumi. 

“I swear to god, Kisumi-“

But the other wasn’t the least bit phased by Sousuke’s empty threats. “Didn’t he tell you, Makoto? Well, I’m not surprised. It was totally love at first sight for that fool.”

Seijuro nodded. “He was a total goner as soon as you came into the picture.”

Rin groaned. “He kept asking about you in the group chat.”

“Mm,” hummed the other two. 

But Makoto was still just staring, shocked, at Sousuke. “Since... the beginning?” he whispered, shocked. “I was so sure you didn’t see me like that at all-! I was so nervous!”

Sousuke looked insanely guilty and embarrassed, while everyone else was grinning in victory. 

“Shut up for a second,” Sousuke growled as he cupped the back of Makoto’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

There were hoots and cries of disgust, but when Sousuke pulled back, he was smiling softly, and everyone fell dead silent. 

“Well, they’re not wrong,” was all he said, and Makoto went bright red, sputtering. 

“Maybe we should go home,” he hushed to Sousuke, but Kisumi slammed his hand down. 

“No way! Tonight we celebrate. None of us are going home until you two are good and wasted.”

Seijuro called for a round of drinks and Makoto accepted his fate of a crazy night and then wild, drunk sex into the morning. 

He smiled happily into his first drink of the night, Sousuke’s arm protectively around his waist, knowing he wouldn’t trade any of this for the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my big bois <3


End file.
